hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pakunoda
|kana = パクノダ |rōmaji = Pakunoda |name = Pakunoda |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Iseki Yoshiko (1999) Romi Park (2011) |gender = Female |status = Deceased |hair = Blonde (1999, 2011) |eyes = Blue grey (1999) Brown (2011) |occupation = Phantom Troupe member #9 |type = Specialization |abilities = Reminiscence Scan Conjured Pistol Memory Bomb: (Recollection Bullet) |Abilities = Reminiscence Scan Conjured Pistol Memory Bomb: (Recollection Bullet)}}Pakunoda (パクノダ Pakunoda) was one of the members of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties Hunter × Hunter Manga Chapter 2 - The captain mentioned that Phantom Troupe belongs to Class A.. Her physical strength ranks eleventh in the group and former #9 Troupe member. Appearance Pakunoda is a tall and skinny woman. She usually shows a straight face, showing little emotion. She has short, straight, blonde hair reaching down to her neck. Her most prominent feature is her aquiline nose. Her attire consists of a dark purple suit, reminiscent of a working woman suit, which exposes much of her cleavage, and a pair of flat, pink shoes. Personality Pakunoda exudes an air of self-confidence that can be intimidating to others. Pakunoda is completely loyal to Chrollo, and even goes against the Troupe and Chrollo's own saying that the survival of the group comes before the well-being of the leader, in order to rescue him. Background Pakunoda is one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe along with Franklin, Machi, Feitan, Chrollo Lucilfer, Nobunaga Hazama, and Uvogin that originated from Meteor City. It is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. It is also stated in the manga and anime that original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and the people of Meteor City. Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Plot Yorknew City arc Pakunoda and the other members make their first appearance in this arc, although her role is very small in the beginning. She is seen at the arrival in the hideout with the other members, listening to Chrollo's orders. As Machi and Nobunaga went out to pick the Chain User's attention, Pakunoda along with Phinks double track Killua and Gon without realising and also without telling their own teammates so the trap could work. Pakunoda immediately goes after Gon and along with Machi, captures him without problems. Pakunoda, who can read memories of the person she touches, read Killua's mind to find out whether or not they are connected to the Chain User who killed Uvo. After the Troupe find out that Killua and Gon know nothing about the Chain User, they decided to let both of them go. Pakunoda, along with the other troupe members, participates in the auction and also kills several people during the attack on Yorknew City when they avenge Uvogin's death. On September 4th, Chrollo decided to leave Yorknew City with the rest of the members. However, Nobunaga insist to stay and find the Chain User who killed Uvogin and wanted to take revenge on him. Chrollo decides to use his "Lovely Ghostwriter", the ability he had stolen earlier from Neon Nostrade and gives everyone, including Pakunado, their fortune. According to them, if they stay, Pakunoda will die along with Shalnark one week right after Shizuku's. Later, Chrollo is able to confirm that Kurapika is one of Neon's bodyguards and that they will finally be able to locate their location, which is at Hotel Beitacle, thanks to the fake scarlet eyes they just sold to Kurapika. The Hotel's location is 2.5 km from their hideout. Pakunoda, along with Shizuku, Kortopi, Machi, and Nobunaga are ordered to go with Chrollo to the Hotel. On their way, they noticed that two people (later revealed to be Gon and Killua) are following them and Chrollo tells Pakunoda, Nobunaga, and Kortopi to go ahead, while the others stays behind to find out who they are. Soon after, Pakunoda's group is able to capture the bodyguard who was trying to escape with the eyes, revealed to be Squala after they interrogate him. She reads him mind after asking some questions and learns the name and abilities of the Chain User. She asks him one last question about who's important to him and she learns about Eliza. Nobunaga immediately beheads Squala and Pakunado passes the information to him and Kortopi with her Memory Bullets. Chrollo and his group then meet up with Pakunoda and her group at the hotel. Chrollo tells Paku to check their memories again. However, before she got the chance to read their memories, a power outage suddenly happens and Gon and Killua get the chance to break free from Pakunoda severely injuring her, although they are both recaptured by Machi and Nobunaga. After the power went back on, they realize that Chrollo is missing and has been taken as a hostage by Kurapika, with the help of Melody and Leorio. Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark soon arrived in the hotel and receive a call from Kurapika who tells them to not follow him, not to hurt Gon and Killua, and to give the phone to Pakunoda. Paku was told to go to Ringon Airport alone, where she and Kurapika will meet up there to negotiate the terms in exechanging hostage. Although Shalnark, Phinks, and Feitan tried to follow Paku in order to save Chrollo, Nobunaga stops them for fear that Kurapika would kill Chrollo if they do so. The situation gets heated up with Phinks and Nobunaga nearly getting into a fight. Because Machi and Shizuku agreed with Nobunaga and tells them about Melody's ability to detect lies, they all return to hideout as told by him. When Pakunoda arrived at the Airport and meet up with Kurapika, he binds Chrollo's and Paku's heart with his Judgement Chain, forbidding Chrollo into using Nen and communicating with the members, while Paku was prohibited to reveal who he was to the members. Kurapika tells Paku to bring Gon and Killua before midnight, to which Paku agrees. After Pakunoda got back to the hideout, she tells the other members about the conditions and made Phinks angry to the point of wanting to get rid of the kids so bad. Machi and Kortopi disagree with his decision; they nearly get into a fight with Phinks and Feitan, who think that she and the others are being manipulated by Kurapika. Gon then interrupts the quarrel. Phinks finally agrees to let Paku go alone after Franklin told him that the Troupe may disintegrate if he keeps being stubborn. Along the way, Pakunoda asks them why that they're not running away from her, knowing that she's hurt. Gon explain that there is no reason to do so because going back to Kurapika safely is what they're going on for. To that reason, Pakunoda is relieved and is thankful for them. With the exchange complete, Pakunoda goes back to the hideout and tells the original members, including Phinks, to step forward. She provides all the information about Kurapika and what happened. As a result of breaking the condition set by the Judgment Chain, she is instantly killed. Abilities & Powers Pakunoda is mainly employed by the Troupe in order to gather data through her power, but is a decently skilled fighter as well. Enhanced strength: Pakunoda ranked ninth in arm-wrestling. She is stronger than an average Nen user and can break bones rather easily, as she did with Squala's right arm when he lied to her. She can easily lift off the ground two kids and hold them high with no effort. Enhanced pain resistance: Pakunoda is very resilient to pain: she demonstrated it when Killua broke her an arm and a couple of teeth and didn't seem troubled in the least. Moderate intelligence: Albeit inferior to Shalnark and Chrollo in terms of intellect, she is quite smart. However, her intellect was eclipsed by her loyality to Chrollo, whose capture lead her to be upset and thus confused about what decision to make. Proficient in marksmanship: Pakunoda fights using her gun. In the 2011 anime she was briefly shown shooting with two guns. The full extent of her skills, however, has yet to be revealed. Expert in tailing: Pakunoda is good at following a target without being found out. Gon and Killua weren't able to notice her at all, and even Machi and Nobunaga, who sensed her presence, where unable to recognize her. NVC expert: She is extremely knowledgeable in non-verbal communication, as she can often tell when one person is lying without the help of her power. Nen Pakunoda is the Phantom Troupe's Specialist and has a very unique ability. Her Nen ability gives her the power to read other people's thoughts. She can find out the opponent's Nen ability or in situations requiring some form of extortion or blackmail and share information. Shalnark even stated that Pakunoda's abilities are a rare breed. Aside from that, she is proficient in the use of Zetsu, as seen when she pursued Gon and Killua unnoticed. Trivia *In the Third character popularity poll for Hunter x Hunter, Pakunoda took 23rd place with 83 votes. *In Hunter x Hunter 2011 anime adaptation Pakunoda is the number 9 member of the Phantom Troupe. In the manga it was only said that her and Shalnark's numbers are #6 and #9 and it is unknown which was her. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Female characters Category:Nen users Category:Specialists Category:Deceased characters